Priscilla
Priscilla is a romantic poet, who goes by the stage name "Callonetta". She is a very close friend of Dandelion and her triumphal tour of concerts has finally taken her from Pont Vanis and Lan Exeter in Kovir and Poviss, through Tretogor, capital of Redania and Caelf to Novigrad, biggest city in Northern Kingdoms. She also plays gwent in free time, but not for crowns, only for fun. Through the main quest missions, it becomes quite clear that Priscilla and Dandelion share considerable affection for each other; so much so that Dandelion, the notorious ladies man, hopes to settle down with her in Novigrad. If Geralt assists Dandelion in establishing and renovating his business (completing the Cabaret quest after the Novigrad "lockdown"), Priscilla is attacked, has formaldehyde forced in her throat, and an incision made into her voice box, starting the Carnal Sins quest. She fortunately escapes the fate of the killer's other victims, and remains alive in the care of Joachim von Gratz at the Novigrad hospital. Eventually Priscilla recovers and regains her voice and ability to sing. If Dandelion is spoken to after defeating the Wild Hunt on certain endings, he describes her as now having a lower pitched voice that sounds better than before. Journal entry : As a poet and a romantic, I have immortalized in flowery verse the charms both corporeal and spiritual of many women. Yet when I open my mouth to sing the praises of Priscilla, I find - hard as this might be to conceive - that my throat constricts, words turn to meal in my mouth, and all elaborate turns of speech seem artificial and empty when compared to the natural beauty, talent, sensitivity and intellect nature has bestowed her. : Priscilla (or Callonetta, the stage name under which she gained artistic renown) was, around the time of our story's beginning, enjoying the last stop on a triumphal tour of concerts that had taken her from the sumptuous courts of Lan Exeter and Pont Vanis, through Tretogor and Caelf, finally bringing her to the glorious city of Novigrad. Associated quests * Broken Flowers * A Favor for Radovid * Cabaret * Carnal Sins * The Play's the Thing * A Poet Under Pressure Trivia *The Wolven Storm (Priscilla's Song) has 7 different voice over translations and 14 different in-game text subtitles resulting from language localization. The voice over translations of the song include Brazilian Portuguese, English, French, German, Japanese, Polish, and Russian versions of the song. Languages without voice over translations are presented with text subtitles of the song. Text subtitles are available in Arabic, Brazilian Portuguese, Czech, English, French, German, Turkish, Hungarian, Italian, Korean, Latin American Spanish, Polish, Russian, Spanish, and Traditional Chinese. *In English, Priscilla is voiced by Emma Hiddleston, who also provides the voice for her song, Wolven Storm. *Emma Hiddleston is the sister of Tom Hiddleston, best known for his portrayal of Loki in various Marvel MCU movies. *In Polish, Priscilla and her song is voiced by Anna Terpiłowska. *The lyrics to The Wolven Storm is actually presented in a book item in the game called "Ballads and Hymns." Videos External links * es:Priscilla pl:Priscilla pt-br:Priscilla ru:Присцилла Category:Humans Category:Bards Category:The Witcher 3 characters